Legends:Caça estelar B-wing
B-wing foi um dos maiores e mais bem armados Caça/Bombardeiro na frota da Aliança Rebelde. O nome de B-wing veio semelhança com a leta minuscula "b", embora sua forma "aberta" ganhou o apelido de "lâmina de asa" (Blade wing), que pode ser outra razão para o prefixo "b". Conhecido como "cruz", devido à sua forma, o B-wing foi parte do Projeto Shantipole, projetado pela empresa slayn & Korpil, em cooperação com o Mon Calamariano Ackbar então Comandante. O B-wing, embora difícil de pilotar, participou de numerosos compromissos por toda a galáxia durante as últimas etapas da Guerra Civil Galáctica, incluindo a Batalha de Endor e a Primeira Batalha de Coruscant na Guerra Civil Galáctica. O B-wing foi ultilizado em seu papel principal sendo: caça de ataque da Nova República e da Aliança Galáctica em toda a Guerra de Yuuzhan Vong. Caracteristicas O B-wing lembra o Bombardeiro H-60 Tempestade, e usa uma configuração de asa semelhante ao slayn & Korpil anteriores ao Caça V-19 Torrent, o B-wing tinha uma aparência um tanto deselegante semelhante a uma cruz quando na sua forma vertical. thumb|left|200px|B-Wing na sua forma horizontal O B-wing era um projeto altamente adaptável, com partes móveis e outros componentes. Suas armas poderiam ser reconfiguradas com mais facilidade do que muitos outros caças da Aliança. O B-wing também teve um exclusivo módulo de cabine rotativa que poderia ser adaptado de forma independente para permitir que o piloto coordenasse seu vôo avançado e manobras de ataque. O caça foi alimentado por um dos dois sistemas de motores como: um motor Quadex Kyromaster com quatro turbinas, o impulsor slayn & Korpil JZ-5 de quatro motores auxiliares. O B-wing foi concebido para substituir o envelhecimento Caça estelar Y-Wing BTL no papel de bombardeiro, pois tinha a vantagem de ter mais armas e escudos mais fortes. No entanto, o B-wing tinha várias deficiências, notavelmente ser difícil de pilotar e tinha falta de velocidade e agilidade. Sua lataria era grande, mais fez-se um alvo mais fácil e também teve menos proteção armadura. Conseqüentemente, ele nunca conseguiu substituir totalmente o Y-wing como pretendido. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power'' * *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Tour of Duty: B-wing'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter: Defender of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 2'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Free Memory'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Balance Point'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Ylesia'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' }} Categoria:Classes de caças estelares da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Naves da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Classes de caças estelares da República Galáctica Categoria:Classes de caças estelares da Confederação